He loves you
by Mai Pille
Summary: Porque o amor não morre por um epílogo. E Gina sabe disso.


"Ele ama você..." - ela passou uma fina mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha, e pendurou um formoso brinco de esmeralda nela. Para combinar com os olhos dele, pensou. O vestido era de seda, e contornava seu corpo adulto com perfeição e sensualidade. E era vermelho. Da cor de seus cabelos. Exatamente do jeito que ela achava que o atrairia. "Ele ama você..."

Os sapatos eram de um salto finíssimo, de cor escura e de bico fino. Seus pés escorregaram para dentro dele, e ela se levantou. A peça final. Estava linda.

"Ele ama você..."

Em breve completaria trinta e um anos de vida, e nesta noite exatos dez anos de casada. A decoração da casa estava diferente dos outros anos em que comemoraram o aniversário de casamento. Ela teve o cuidado de fazer com que tudo ficasse ainda mais elegante para a comemoração do décimo ano com Harry Potter, e ela tinha consciência que todos os convidados lá embaixo estariam esperando por ela.

E ela adorava essa sensação.

Possuía um apreço especial por celebrações onde ela era a anfitriã. As pessoas esperavam por ela enquanto bebericavam vinhos finos e petiscos requintados. Ela os oferecia de tudo, e em troca eles deveriam apenas focar-se nela, ainda que fosse apenas por aquela noite. Afinal, ela pensava, enquanto olhava-se no espelho uma última vez, ela era uma mulher acostumada a ter toda a atenção. Desde pequena todos os olhares voltavam-se à ela, e ela sempre adorara. Nem sempre devido a sua personalidade forte, seus cabelos chamativos ou suas habilidades excepcionais, mas também devido a sua beleza intrigante. Oras, ela era a caçula e a única mulher entre cinco filhos homens, como não haveria de possuir atenção desde que nascera?

As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes quando entrou para a escola, mas elas não o foram devido a combinação de seus atributos. Gina Weasley não era insignificante para o mundo, e não passava despercebida até que se apaixonou.

E lá estava ela, caída de amores por Harry Potter há mais de vinte anos. Vinte desatenciosos anos.

"Ele ama você..."

Ele nunca lhe dera atenção, e isso a frustrava. Quem imaginaria, afinal, uma menina que possuía os olhos de todos na palma da mão não conseguir despertar a atenção da única pessoa realmente importante?

Gina convivia com isso diariamente. Por que diabos ela não conseguia fazê-lo prestar atenção? Havia lhe dado tudo o que ele poderia querer...

Ele queria uma esposa, e ela se tornou uma. Ele queria filhos, e ela lhe deu dois garotinhos que nem mesmo havia desejado. E mesmo assim não havia obtido sucesso em conquistar sua atenção.

Gina suspirou e abriu a porta do quarto. Talvez lá embaixo, quando descesse as escadas fabulosamente e todos reparassem em como a mulher de Harry Potter era absolutamente formosa, ele talvez também a notasse como sabia que merecia.

Os lustres do salão de entrada estavam todos acesos, e um burbúrio de pessoas conversando e risadas agradáveis invadiram seus ouvidos quando ela desceu o primeiro degrau da escada. Poderia ver alguns sapatos aqui e ali, circulando pelo assoalho fino ou até mesmo alguns passos mais apressados e caldas de vestidos esvoaçantes, o que julgou ser das crianças ali presentes.

Ora, será que os olhos verdes dele estariam a encarando quando ela terminasse de descer as escadas? Será que seu sorriso lindo e encantador estaria brilhando para ela? Será que a atenção dele estaria voltada para ela, e somente para ela ao menos por aquela noite?

Desceu lentamente mais alguns degraus, com seu melhor sorriso estampado. Levantou o queixo de maneira aristrocata, e deslizou sua mão pelo corrimão vagarosamente. Seus olhos varreram o salão até encontrá-lo. Ele não a olhava.

"Ele ama você..."

O sorriso de Gina morreu vagarosamente. Terminou de descer as escadas assim que alguns criados se aproximavam, clamando por ordens. Contudo, ela não conseguia prestar atenção no que diziam. Nem ao menos percebeu quando alguns convidados se aproximaram, a fim de cumprimentá-la pela agradável festa. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, bem como sua completa atenção, como sempre havia sido.

Ele estava rindo. Rindo não, gargalhando. Segurava uma taça de bebida já vazia em uma mão, e a outra acariciava o braço nu de uma outra mulher. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Gina não se surpreendeu quando constatou que a mulher com quem ele falava era Hermione Granger Weasley. Ora, e por que se surpreenderia, afinal? Deveria estar acostumada com aquele tipo de situação, deveria ter conhecimento que seria assim quando aceitara se casar com Harry Potter. Ela se tornaria sua esposa, mas não sua venerada. Aquele posto já havia sido ocupado há muito tempo por uma garotinha de onze anos irritantemente inteligente e que agora, se não bastasse, ainda tornara-se bela. Não era como se Gina não gostasse dela, muito pelo contrário. Adorava-a, tanto que fora sua melhor amiga por anos, mas simplesmente quando Hermione encontrava-se perto de Harry, o que costumava acontecer muito frequentemente, Gina simplesmente esquecia-se de quem ela era e seus olhos a fitavam apenas como uma ameaça. E de fato, ela o era.

"Ele ama você..."

Hermione tinha tudo de Harry. Ela o tinha por inteiro, desfrutava de toda a atenção que ele lhe oferecia. Gina havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela ligara no meio da madrugada, chorando por mais uma briga infundada que tivera com seu marido e Harry simplesmente pulara da cama e correra ao seu encontro. E Gina permanecia deitada, sozinha. Quantas vezes ela pegara o marido no telefone, por horas e horas, apenas conversando com ela? E quando se encontravam, ele se transformava. Hermione abria os braços e sorria, e era como se houvesse um imã porque ele simplesmente corria até ela e a prendia nos seus.

Por Hermione, Harry andaria pelos sete mares. Ele moveria montanhas, ele daria a sua vida por ela sem pensar duas vezes. Como Gina poderia lutar contra isso?

"Ele ama você..."

As vezes, Gina poderia sentir o cheiro de Hermione impregnado nas roupas de Harry, e até mesmo na pele dele. Hermione por inteiro estava impregnada em Harry, e ela não gostava disso.

Perguntava-se se Ron, seu irmão, se sentia da mesma maneira que ela. Se toda aquela atenção que eles direcionavam um para o outro também o incomodava, mas ela não tinha certeza. Ron parecia estar resignado. Como se já houvesse aceitado que essa era a única maneira de conseguir um pedaço de Hermione, quando Harry não se encontrava. Como se, para ocupar um lugar em sua vida, fosse preciso primeiro respeitar o lugar definitivamente grande que Harry já ocupava. Era como uma condição.

Eles continuavam conversando como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Era sempre assim. Ron encontrava-se numa roda de amigos distantes, e Gina andou até Harry e Hermione muito lentamente.

E a cada passo que dava, seu coração doía. Era visível demais. Era dolosamente visível o que estava acontecendo ali. Ou melhor, o que já vinha acontecendo há muitos anos. Gina nunca pensou que Harry pudesse a trair de verdade. Ela sabia que ele a respeitava, e sabia que ele jamais tocara o corpo de outra mulher enquanto casado com ela. Mas, de alguma forma, ele a traia com Hermione. O coração dele era dela. Os pensamentos dele viajavam em volta dela. Seus desejos, suas preocupações e sua atenção eram dela. Tudo... tudo era dela... para ela. Deus, ela sempre soube!

Aproximou-se o suficiente dos dois para que Harry pudesse notá-la. O sorriso que ele dispensou a esposa era diferente, de alguma forma, mas ele lhe disse que parecia encantadora naquela noite, e beijou-lhe a mão. Se ele possuísse metade do supremo conhecimento que possuía sobre Hermione, ele saberia que Gina estava esforçando-se para não chorar. Porque afinal, era óbvio...

"Ele ama você..."

Ela se aproximou de Hermione, e a velha amiga sorria para ela. Ela tinha um tom de voz muito comedido e suave, como uma melodia, e Gina tentou vê-la como amiga. E conseguiu. Era tão fácil gostar de Hermione, era tão fácil admirá-la...

E então, os olhos de Gina começaram a marejar mais ainda, e ela segurou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas. Ela ouviu a voz de Harry logo atrás dela, ele estava perguntando se havia algo de errado. Mas é claro que havia. Sempre houve. Gina resolveu ignorá-lo. Não voltaria sua atenção para ele, nunca mais.

Então, ela olhou fundo nos olhos preocupados de Hermione e disse-lhe, num sussurro sincero para que só ela pudesse ouvir: - "Ele ama você."

* * *

Hello again!

Essa fic - como todas as outras que já escrevi - tem mais de 10 anos.

Em um lapso de julgamento, por achar que não seria mais relevante, acabei tirando praticamente tudo o que eu já publiquei do ar.

Mas essas histórias, assim como HP, fazem parte da minha própria história! Então, para todos os h/hr que ainda circulam por aí: hello again!

M.


End file.
